Patent Documents Nos. 1 to 3 (No. 1: Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 03-094214, No. 2: Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 04-352124, and No. 3: Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 63-169614) have been proposed image fluctuation correction devices, each having a pair of movable refraction elements for changing the refracting direction of light incident on an optical lens, each of which detects a shake of an imaging equipment and rotates the pair of refraction elements vertically to an optical axis independently so as to cancel the detected shake, thereby to correct the fluctuation of an image.
According to these image fluctuation correction devices, it is possible to provide an image fluctuation correction device which is simple in its constitution and also easy to fabricate.